storyline number 4 about Veronica
by solidshows
Summary: Veronica friend come from new York so then later she gets Veronica addicted to poker then Reggie find out and he black mail her then later he blackmail her again to give him money then her parents find out about her secret and she have to explain to them what she is up to


V is at the airport she see her friend ,v: hi I miss you , it's so great to see you

Jane : I miss you to , new York miss you , I heard about what Nick did to you , am so sorry

Veronica : it's ok nothing to be sorry about , I tock care of nick

Jane : so tell me everything what is going on in your life

V : Les go home now and I will tell you everything on the way then they leave the airport

then later they go home

v : look who is here , it's Jane

hermine : hi how you been , how is things in new York

jane : new York it's doing great , me and gabe are still together and doing great hermine: that's great

then 2 hours later

Jane : you should go out with me at 9 you should come with me , there is a poker game

v: you know what sure since I don't have anything better to do

then Veronica and jane go in Veronica room

then later at night ,

v: mom am going out

hermine : ok have fun

then Veronica and jane go to the poker game then later

Jane : come on v play this round

v: no am good

Jane : come on do this for me plus you owe me remember when I did that thing for you in new York , come on just do this for me

v: ok fine

then Veronica play poker then she play another round and play another

then later at night

Veronica : that was fun

jane : see what did I tell you

Veronica : bye see you tomorrow

Jane : ok bye

then Veronica goes home

hermine : were have you been , do you know how late it is

Veronica : so what I was this late and it's not your business to know were I was , I don't ask you were you been

then Veronica goes into her room she see 5 Miss calls from Archie so calls Archie

Veronica : hi Archie just saw that you called

Archie : Veronica were have you been I called 5 times I was worried something bad had happened to you

Veronica : am fine Archie my friend from new York is in town and I was showing her around , showing her Riverdale

Archie : oh ok ,as long as your ok Veronica : goodnight Archie

Archie : goodnight Veronica

then Veronica sit on her bed take a deep breath then goes to sleep

next day v wake up then Veronica goes into the living room

hermine : we need to talk

Veronica : what about

hermine : I want to talk to you about yesterday , don't ever come home late ever again got it

Veronica : excuse me , who do you think you are , you can't tell me what to do , am going to do whatever I want or else I will tell the cops about all your and dad criminal activities

hermine : watch your attitude , I also want to talk to you about now that you owe pops me and your father want you to put this at pops

Veronica : no I won't do that , your asking to much, this thing you want me to put it's really wrong

hermine : you will put it at pops or else you will lose everything , your phone , your friends , this home , got it

Veronica : this is not fair

then Veronica goes back to her room she gets ready for school then Jane calls her Veronica : hi Jane how are you

Jane : am good , why don't we hang right now , there someone I want you to meet v: I can't come I have school

Jane : oh come on v since when you care about school , Skip it today , it's only for one day

v: fine plus it will be the same thing people judging because of who my parents are , were do you want to meet jane : how about at your family cabin , remember all of those good times , bye see you

v: bye then v close the phone then she grab her purse then she goes out she goes to her family cabin

Veronica : am here

Jane : oh good your here , I want you to meet my dealer

Veronica : what , you brought him here Jane : relax , nothing is going to happen then Jane and Veronica just talk

then at school

Archie : have any of you heard or seen Veronica , I called her yesterday 5 times and she did not answer until really late at night and she did not come to school today

Betty : am sure she is fine and am sure she have a good reason to why she reply late at night and am sure she have a good reason to why she did not come to school today

Archie :am calling her now

Veronica : hi Archie can't talk right now Archie : were are you , I was worried when you did not come to school today Veronica : everything is fine I just had to work , you know how it is , owning and working at pops make you work allot of hours even on school days and school hours

Archie : oh ok bye Veronica

Veronica : bye Archie

Jane : why did you lie to your boyfriend Veronica : he won't understand , him and I are just different people , his life is less complicated then mine , my life is more complicated and his friends are always blaming me for everything my parents do

at school

Archie : she said she is working at pops Betty : see I told you she is fine then later in the afternoon

Jane : there is another poker game today , come with me

v: no am good yesterday was enough Jane : oh come on , yesterday you said it was fun , do this for me

Veronica : fine then later she goes home hermine : we need to talk

Veronica :there nothing to talk about then Veronica goes to her room

then later at night when she is about to go out

hermine : before you go we need to talk about this

Veronica : I told you there nothing to talk about then they argue then she goes to the poker game

then later really late at night

Veronica : oh my gosh look at the time I have to go home now , I kinda don't want to go home because before I came here me and my mom got in a fight but I have to go home

then Veronica goes home she goes right away to her room

then one week later Jane call Veronica Jane : there is a poker game today, today is my last day in Riverdale so I expect you to be there

Veronica : of course I will be there , I honestly don't know what to do am still fighting with my parents then Jane and Veronica just talk

then 2 hours later Veronica goes out then later

Veronica : hey your jane friend the drug dealer , I need drugs from you , to relieve my stress , so she give him money and he give her the drugs then she leaves

then later in the afternoon she comes home , she argue with her parents then she goes to her room

then later at night she goes to the poker game then later at night come home

then next day Veronica wake up , she get ready then she goes out of her room , argue with her mom then she goes to the airport

Veronica : I can't believe your leaving , am going to miss you

Jane : we should keep in touch , call me everyday and you can come visit me anytime

Veronica : of course am going to call you everyday then they just talk then Veronica : bye have a safe flight

jane : bye then Jane goes to the plane so Veronica leaves the airport

then later at night Veronica goes to the poker game then later Reggie see her playing poker

then later when Veronica is done , she see Reggie

Veronica : Reggie what are you doing here , you can't tell anyone

Reggie : I was just walking by and that is when I saw you and the real question is what are you doing here , why are you playing poker , that is not like you Veronica : look you just don't understand what is going on with my life so why don't you forget you ever saw me here

Reggie : no I won't leave , you tell me what is going on now or am telling Archie and your friends about you playing poker Veronica : ok fine I will tell you anything you want to hear just don't tell anyone about this then she tell him half truth , the important parts to why she she playing poker

Reggie : fine I won't tell anyone about this but you have to do what I say meaning whenever I want you to do something for me you will do it with no question ask , ok

Veronica : deal then Veronica goes home then 3 months later , later in the afternoon wile Veronica is working she take drugs without anyone seeing her then she goes back to work

then at the lodge house

hermine : what are we going to do with Veronica , everytime we talk to her she just argue with us

Hiram : agree her behavior for the last 3 months is not right

at pops

Reggie calls Veronica

Veronica : hi Reggie can't talk now I am working

Reggie : oh come on v since when you care about work , I need my money v , my 60,000 dollars and I need it now Veronica : you just have to be patient , I don't have it right now and I can't get it from my dad because he told me I will get nothing from him once I own pops , Reggie : you will get me that 60,000 Dollars today I don't care how but you will get me the money or else I will tell your friends and Archie and your parents about the poker

Veronica : come on dont be like that , for the last 3 months I been doing everything you said even the criminal things with no question ask so can you just go easy on me for once

Reggie : meet me at 8 pm today I will be expecting the money

Veronica : I do have a plan , I just found a way to get you the money , I will steal 60,000 from my dad

Reggie : I knew you will find a way and Don't get caught , see you , bye

Veronica : see you then Veronica continue working

then later Hiram is in his office he calls one of his people

Hiram : hi armando I want you to fallow Veronica , to fallow every move she make and tell me everything because for the past 3 months she not been home , thanks bye then Hiram goes out of his office

Hiram : I have called Armando to spy on Veronica

hermine : good work now we'll know what is going on with her and were she goes then hermine just sip her tea

then later Veronica goes home she see no one is in her father office so she sneak into her dad office , she open the safe grab the 60,000 and put it in the bag then she goes into her room put the bag in her closet then she start to cry then Archie calls

Archie : hi v can you talk to me , I barley see you , for the past 3 months you been hanging so much with Reggie and you hate Reggie and doing things that you won't do and doing awful , criminal things and that's not you , can you just talk to me

Veronica : everything is fine Archie nothing is going on

Archie : I know when your hiding something

Veronica : well am not hiding anything , everything is ok , you don't have to worry , I have to go now bye Archie then Veronica close the phone

then later at 8pm she grab the bag from her room then she goes out she meet Reggie behind pops someone is watching Veronica

Veronica : am here Reggie , I told you I will get the money

Reggie : good work , this better be the full 60,000 or else I will tell about the poker Veronica : look this is the last time I will do anything for you ok , you need to stop , am not doing anything for you anymore , for the past 3 months I been distance from Archie and my friends and I don't care that am barley home because everytime I see my parents we just argue and I done things , horrible things for you , things I never thought of doing so just give me a break because am not doing any more favors for you , this is the last time I give you what you want and do anything for you ok , got it or else I will tell the cops that you were the one who ran over the women and her kid

Reggie : fine consider this to be the last thing you do for me , it has been a pleasure doing business with you Veronica : I wish I could say the same , I will see you in school then Veronica goes home

Hiram : thanks Armando for letting me know , she just walk in now , thanks again , bye

Veronica walk in to the hotel

Hiram : we need to talk now Ronnie Veronica : I don't want to hear it , it's been a long day

Hiram : I said we need to talk about this then he show her a picture with the money and with Reggie

Veronica : you had someone fallow me , what is wrong with you

Hiram : explain now or else you will lose everything you own and have

Veronica : I don't have to explain anything to both of you , you both done worse then me then as she was going to her room Hiram threoton her with something that will scare her

Veronica : what did you say to me , did you just say that to me , am your daughter how could you say that to me , I guess being your daughter mean nothing to you

Hiram : like I said explain now

Veronica : fine you want the truth here it is when Jane was visiting Riverdale she got me addict to poker and because of the stress from both of you I got more addict then I took some drugs because of all the stress from both of you after Jane left and went back to new York I got addicted to poker and addicted to drugs then one day Reggie found out about the poker so he blackmailed me so I been doing everything he told me to do with no question asked so far the past 3 months I been doing everything he ask me to do, some not as bad because it was not criminal but most of the things he told me to do were criminal , awful things , things I never thought of doing and for the past 2 weeks I had to give money for something I can't say so today he asked me to meet so I stole the money from you dad and gave the money to Reggie , now you know everything and no one know about this only me and Reggie know about This and now both of you know

hermine : wow I can't believe it , how could you lie to us and do all of these things and how could you steal from your dad

Veronica : oh come on don't act like you done nothing wrong because both of you done worse things then me , things that I told no one about and no one knows so both of you have no room to talk then she goes to her room

then next day she goes out her room Hiram : I have called Archie , I told him everything you told us

Veronica : what , you called him , how could you do that , you have no right to do that , he is my boyfriend , its non of your business to tell him what I told you yesterday also the only reason why I told you and Mom about this is because you force me to tell you , I had no choice but to tell you and Mom , so why don't you just bud out of my business then Veronica leaves the house

then later in the afternoon she comes back home she goes to her room then later Archie calls

Archie : Ronnie we need to talk now , your dad told me everything , come to my house now

Veronica : fine, I will see you bye then she grab her purse then goes out

she come to Archie house she goes in to his room

Veronica : am here Archie what do you want to talk about

Archie : your dad told me everything , how could you lie to me for the past 3 months

Veronica : you just don't understand ok , we are both 2 different people , you just don't understand then they continue to argue then later

Veronica : I don't get why your being like this then she leaves

then she goes home she calls jane then she sleep , end of story


End file.
